The Chosen Two
by Echo123
Summary: Buffy makes the hardest decision of her life. Eventual Fem Slash.
1. Prologue

Title: The Chosen Two

Summary: Buffy makes the hardest decision of her life. Eventual Fem Slash.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I did not create nor do I own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only borrow them for a little while to play out my own story lines.

Prologue

Buffy Summers knew what happened last night. She had seen with her own eyes how the stake had plunged into the heart of a human by Faiths hands. This was a fact that everyone knew. But Buffy had seen something that no one else had seen. It had lasted only a moment, but Buffy had seen the fear and guilt in her eyes. Even though Faith tried to hide it and even go as far as trying to get Giles to believe it was actually Buffy that did it she knew it was there. Buffy would bet everything on the fact that Faith felt the guilt of what she had done, but she was too afraid to do anything about. She didn't know who to trust. Buffy wanted to be that person so bad. Sure she loved Angel, but the last couple of weeks Buffy had felt herself falling for the rogue slayer.

"Buffy," Angel said quietly beside her bringing her out of her thoughts.

Buffy didn't take her eyes off the ground that she was staring at. She knew it was time for her to talk to the rogue slayer who lay chained inside. She had asked Angel not to bother her until it was time because Buffy had wanted a change to search herself for what she was going to say. She still did not know entirely what she wanted to say to Faith, but she knew it was about time the rogue slayer knew that someone cared about her and maybe even loved her.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked her.

"No," Buffy replied honestly, "But what other choice do I have?"

Buffy didn't wait for him to respond as she climbed to her feet and headed back into the mansion leaving Angel outside. She knew that nothing could ever prepare her for what was about to come. She found Faith sitting on the floor with her head resting in her arms as she cried silently. She was still chained to the wall and the sight of it nearly tore Buffy apart. She fought back the feeling she felt of wanting to burst into tears. She had a job to do. She had a friend to save. Buffy kneeled in front of Faith and placed her hand on Faith's shoulder. Faith slowly looked up and tried to wipe the tears of her face before Buffy saw them.

"Hey B," Faith choked out.

"Hey Faith," Buffy replied quietly.

Even though it had not been much everything Buffy had planned to say went flying out the window the second Buffy stared into Faith's eyes. Nothing seemed to make sense when she stared into those dark brown orbs.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Faith said quietly.

Buffy knew that Faith meant it. She never said Buffy's full name unless it was something serious.

"You don't have to apologize to me Faith," Buffy told her, "You can always come to me when you're too deep in. We're the chosen two, aren't we? I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I need your help now," Faith told her, "I'm really scared."

Buffy pulled the brunette into her arms and tried to take the pain away from the other slayer. If there had been any doubt in Buffy's mind before that moment it had all washed away. She could tell the younger slayer was feeling remorse for her actions. The mask she had put on that she did not care was just an act for everyone else. Besides Angel Buffy was the only one that was able to see through her act. If she was going to be able to recover it was going to take not only her help but Angel's as well. Buffy had no idea what it felt like to take a life, but Angel did.

"Buffy," Angel said as he ran into the room.

Buffy hadn't realized she had rested her head on the younger slayer's head, but she looked up fast when she heard Angel come into the room. She really wanted to smack him for interrupting that moment because she was about to tell Faith how she felt and that she was always going to be there for her.

"What's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked when she saw that he was worried.

"Giles just called and he said Wesley's on his way," Angel told her, "He's brought a couple watchers from England. They want to take Faith back to England."

Buffy looked back at the younger slayer and pulled her closer if that was even possible. She did not want to let her go but she did not know how she could stop Wesley from taking the young slayer. She knew they were going to have to go to plan B. They had discussed what would happen if Wesley tried to take matters into his own hands and bring her back to England. Angel was going to have to take Faith as far away from Sunnydale as he could. It killed Buffy to think that she was going to lose her before she even got to tell her how she felt, but she knew that she would rather lose Faith to Angel than lose Faith to Wesley.

"You know what we have to do," Angel told her, "Look I know you care about her, but this is what's best."

Buffy nodded slowly. She knew it was the right thing to do. Even if it was going to kill her she knew she had to be strong for Faith. Buffy lifted Faith's chin in her hand so that the younger slayer was looking up at her.

"You need to go with Angel now," Buffy told her as she unlocked the chains, "He's going to help you and I'll make sure you never have to worry about the watcher's council. I'll make sure they never find you."

Faith looked like she wanted to say something. But just as there was so much Buffy wanted to tell the brunette slayer, some things were just left unsaid. Faith nodded slowly before she rose to her feet and followed Angel out of the mansion. Buffy cried silently until she was sure they were gone when she broke down on the floor crying. Her entire body shook as she cried harder and harder. Just because she knew it was the right thing didn't mean she liked it. Buffy heard a bang as the front door of the mansion was kicked in. Buffy knew that it was Wesley and the rest of the watchers here to collect Faith. Buffy wiped away her tears and as she stood she reverted back to the Buffy everyone perceived her as. She wasn't about to let these watchers see her at her weakest moment. Five watchers, including Wesley, burst into the room moments later sporting crossbows, crosses, and holy water. They quickly scanned the room before they realized that the only person besides them present was Buffy.

"As your watcher I demand to know where Faith is," Wesley exclaimed.

Buffy looked at him with disgust. She couldn't understand how this man could not understand why he would ever think he could replace Giles. Giles was like the Father she never had. No one could ever replace him.

"Just because the council says you are my watcher doesn't mean you are," Buffy spat, "And even if I knew I would never tell you where Faith is. You could never help her the way she needs to be helped."

"Buffy I implore you to seek reason," Wesley said, "That girl is nothing but trouble. She has killed and does not even feel bad about her actions."

"You don't know her like I do," Buffy exclaimed, "And yet you call yourself a watcher."

Buffy turned and even though they protested she left them behind in the mansion. She was the slayer and even though they were watchers they never would be able to go against a slayer. As Buffy walked out into the night she could only hope that she would be able to see Faith again one day.


	2. Faith

A/N: Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Special thanks to RandomSelection, Divine Fighter, Kenyon87, and Seventh Theory for your reviews.

Chapter One- Faith

~*~*1 Year Later*~*~

So much had happened in the last year since Faith had escaped Sunnydale with Angel. Angel had encouraged her to grow as a person in ways she never thought where possible. Faith lay on her bed staring at the ceiling as she reflected on the last year of her life. After arriving in Los Angeles Angel had set up a detective agency so he could help the ones that the cops were not able to. He had encouraged Faith to go back to get her GED so that afterwards she would be able to get her detectives license to make the business more legal. Faith had finally finished getting her GED and soon she was going to head down for her mini graduation to get her diploma. She was happy there were not that many of them graduating so that they could hold the ceremony inside. This meant that Angel could be there when she received her diploma. However, Angel was not the only one that was going to come watch her. After they had arrived in L.A they had met Gunn and Lorne. Gun was the leader of a local gang who were also trying to defend their community from the things that went bump in the night. Lorne was a demon who ran this local demon bar. He was able to read your soul and tell you things about your future or past after you sang a song. Then there was Fred. They had rescued her from Lorne's home dimension. That was there humble demon fighting group. She wouldn't have had it any other way. She often wished that a certain blonde slayer were able to be there too. That was the one thing she regretted. She wished she would have had the chance to tell Buffy how she really felt. She desperately wanted to know if Buffy could ever feel the same way as Faith. It was true that Faith was happy with her new life in L.A, but a better life would be one where she could be with Buffy. A knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts.

"You read Faith?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Faith replied as she climbed to her feet.

Angel opened the door and stood in the door way. Faith knew he was proud of all that she accomplished since they had come to Los Angeles. Faith was proud of herself as well. She never thought she could get this far. Angel pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a box.

"You got me something?" Faith asked.

"Well you deserve it," Angel replied with a small smile as he handed her the box.

Faith fingered the box for a moment before she took the lid of the box. Inside the box was a knife about fifteen 15-5/8" and the blade was 8 ¼". The blade was stainless steel and the handle was made of simulated red bone with a relief carved texture. It looked hot and Faith loved it. She could not wait to go patrolling and use that knife on a demon.

"Thanks," Faith told him.

"Anytime Faith," Angel told her, "Now let's get going so we're not late."

Faith nodded and followed Angel out of her room as they headed to the main hall of the Hyperion Hotel where the others were gathered. Fred, Gunn, and Lorne sat talking about how they should go celebrate at the demon karaoke bar that Lorne owns. Lorne stood up first when they noticed Faith and Angel walk into the room. He went over and pulled the slayer in for a hug.

"I just wanted to say Congratulations before you all left," Lorne told her, "I wish I could go as well, but I have to set up Caritas for tonight."

"Thanks," Faith said, "And it's cool. We'll see you later."

Gunn and Fred stood up and joined the group.

"We should get going," Gunn pointed out, "We don't want to be late."

Faith nodded. She followed the gang out into the night. After a quick goodbye to Lorne they piled into Angel's car and took off for the school. Faith was happy she could share this moment with all her friends, but at the same time she couldn't help but wish that Buffy was there to celebrate as well. Faith had come such a long way and she wished Buffy could see her progress.

A/N: I wanted to show the progress of Faith before I let her and Buffy meet up. I have a very interesting way that this is going to happen, but if anyone as any suggestions please let me know. I love suggestions.


	3. Buffy

A/n: Okay here is an update on where Buffy a year later. Hope you Enjoy!

A/n 2: Special thanks to Boofer, Divine Fighter, CRCAWF, and apac07 for reviewing.

CRCAWF: Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't even realize I had made that mistake. I'll go back and correct it.

Apac07: You'll see soon where Cordelia is.

Chapter Two- Buffy

Buffy Summers sat in her psychology class with her best friend Willow Rosenberg waiting impatiently for the class to come to an end. She was really getting tired of how Riley Finn, the TA for the class, kept staring at her throughout the lecture. In fact he had been staring at her non-stop since she had stepped into the class. She knew Riley had a thing for her and it showed in the way he kept trying to get her to go out with him ever since she had started the class. Even Willow had tried to get Buffy to give Riley a chance, but that was only because Willow thought that Buffy was still pining over the loss of Angel. No one knew that the real reason she had not really been dating since the departure of Angel and Faith was that she hated the fact that she never had the courage to tell Faith how she really felt and that it had nothing to do with Angel. Even though a year had passed Buffy did not think she would ever forget the brunette slayer that she let get away. Sure she knew it was the right thing to let Faith go so that Wesley did not get a hold of her. He would never have been able to help Faith the way she needed to be helped. Buffy knew that where ever Angel had taken her she was getting the help she not only needed, but the help she deserved.

"Earth to Buffy," Willow said pulling Buffy out of her thoughts.

Buffy looked around and realized the class had ended. She hadn't realized she had taken a trip into her head and had stopped paying attention to the class. She wondered how long she had spaced out for.

"Sorry Will," Buffy apologized, "I guess I spaced out for a minute."

"It's okay Buffy," Willow told her, "I got the notes if you want to look at them and see what you spaced out on."

Buffy had no idea where she would be without Willow. She only wished that she could find the courage to tell Willow of all people what was really bothering her. If anyone could deal with Buffy being in love with Faith it would be Willow. After all Willow had fallen for the local Wiccan Tara after she broke up with Oz. It had been a shock to the group but Buffy never stopped loving her best friend just because she was more interested in girls than boys. Buffy herself was in love with a girl and could never hate Willow for something like that. Though her many attempts to make Buffy go out with Riley was an entirely different story.

"Thanks Will," Buffy said as they left the class room.

Just as they left the class room Buffy heard her cell phone ring in her bag. After searching for a moment she found it at the bottom of her bag beneath Mr. Pointy, her favorite stake that she had managed to keep since arriving in Sunnydale.

"Hello," Buffy said into the phone after she flipped it open.

"Is this Buffy Summers?" a woman asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied wondering who this woman could be.

The woman, who called herself July, explained that there had been a problem when Buffy's Mother, Joyce, had come in for her doctor's appointment and that she should get down to the hospital. Buffy said she would be there soon and she quickly hung up the phone before she even said goodbye.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked worried.

"My mom's in the hospital," Buffy replied, "I need to get over there."

"I'm coming with you," Willow told her.

Buffy saw Willow put on her resolve face and she knew that even if she wanted to fight Willow from coming with her there was no way. When Willow was wearing her resolve face there was no stopping her once she had made up her mind. Buffy nodded and they took off to the hospital. It wasn't long before Buffy and Willow found themselves entering the hospital. After asking the front desk where Joyce was they were directed to the fifth floor and to speak to July at the nurses station, the woman that Buffy had spoke to on the phone. The five minutes it took Buffy and Willow to find the elevator to get to the fifth floor and to find the nurses desk where July was seemed like it took an eternity to Buffy. She had no idea what had happened to her Mother and she was just hoping it wasn't bad. When they found the nurses' station Buffy and Willow went up to a woman.

"Do you know where I can find July?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That's me," July replied, "Are you Buffy Summers?"

Buffy nodded. Willow placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there for her. Willow was Buffy's best friend and she loved her like a sister, but at that moment Buffy really wished that Faith had been there with her instead. Buffy felt awful since her and Faith weren't anything and Willow had always been there for her, but it was just the way she felt.

"Is my Mom okay?" Buffy asked.

"We have her stable now and she's asleep," July replied, "She had an appointment with her doctor today and while she was there she suffered a seizure. Now it might not be anything but we are going to run some tests to be sure."

Buffy had heard the woman but she didn't fully understand how her Mother could have a seizure. Joyce was so health, and she was always getting on Buffy's back about how she should lead a healthier life style as well. Although her version of a healthier life style for Buffy was not to be the slayer anymore as much as that Buffy should eat more vegetables.

"Can I see her?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," July said, "She's in room 522."

July seemed to eye Willow as if she was going to say something, but seemed to have thought better of it as she turned around and walked away instead. Buffy turned to Willow and Willow seemed to know exactly what she was saying.

"Don't start getting worried yet," Willow told her, "Let's wait and see what the doctors say."

"Your right," Buffy said quietly, "But she had a seizure Will. That can't mean anything good."

"But hopefully they will catch whatever it is early and then they will be able to treat it the right way."

Buffy sighed hoping Willow was right.

Taking Over Me


End file.
